Voltage
This article needs rewriting in terms of voltage in organic systems. Voltage is the difference of electrical potential between two points of an electrical network, expressed in volts "voltage", A Dictionary of Physics. Ed. John Daintith. Oxford University Press, 2000. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press.. It is a measure of the capacity of an electric field to cause an electric current in an electrical conductor. Explanation Between two points in an electric field, such as exists in an electrical circuit, the difference in their electrical potentials is known as the electrical potential difference. This difference is proportional to the electrostatic force that tends to push electrons or other charge-carriers from one point to the other. Potential difference, electrical potential, and electromotive force are measured in volts, leading to the commonly used term voltage. Voltage is usually represented in equations by the symbols V'', ''U or E''. (''E is often preferred in academic writing, because it avoids the confusion between V'' and the SI symbol for the volt, which is also V). Electrical potential difference can be thought of as the ability to move electrical charge through a resistance. At a time in physics when the word ''force was used loosely, the potential difference was named the electromotive force or emf—a term which is still used in certain contexts. Voltage is a property of an electric field, not individual electrons. An electron moving across a voltage difference experiences a net change in energy, often measured in electron-volts. This effect is analogous to a mass falling through a given height difference in a gravitational field. When using the term 'potential difference' or voltage, one must be clear about the two points between which the voltage is specified or measured. There are two ways in which the term is used. This can lead to some confusion. Voltage with respect to a common point One way in which the term voltage is used is when specifying the voltage of a point in a circuit. When this is done, it is understood that the voltage is usually being specified or measured with respect to a stable and unchanging point in the circuit that is known as ground or common. We say that a point in a circuit has a particular voltage relative to ground when we take the time to say all the clarifying words. This voltage is really a voltage difference, one of the two points being the reference point, that is, ground. A voltage can be positive or negative. "High" or "low" voltage may refer to the magnitude (the absolute value relative to the reference point), thus a large negative voltage may be referred to as a high voltage. Other authors may refer to a voltage that is more negative, as being "lower". Voltage between two stated points Another usage of the term voltage is in specifying how many volts are dropped across an electrical device (such as a resistor). In this case, the voltage (loosely stated) or the voltage drop across the device (better, but not always stated for brevity) is really the first voltage taken (relative to ground) on one terminal of the device minus (hence a voltage difference) a second voltage taken (relative to ground) on the other terminal of the device. In practice, the voltage drop across a device can be measured directly and safely using a voltmeter (such as a battery-powered meter) that is isolated from ground, provided that the maximum voltage capability of the voltmeter is not exceeded. Addition of voltages Voltage is additive in the following sense: the voltage between A'' and ''C is the sum of the voltage between A'' and ''B and the voltage between B'' and ''C. The various voltages in a circuit can be computed using Kirchhoff's circuit laws. Two points in an electric circuit which are connected by an ideal conductor, without resistance and without the presence of a changing magnetic field, have a potential difference of zero. But other pairs of points may also have a potential difference of zero. If two such points are connected with a conductor, no current will flow through the connection. Hydraulic analogy If one imagines water circulating in a network of pipes, driven by pumps in the absence of gravity, as an analogy of an electrical circuit, then the potential difference corresponds to the fluid pressure difference between two points. If there is a pressure difference between two points, then water flowing from the first point to the second will be able to do work, such as driving a turbine. This hydraulic analogy is a useful method of teaching a range of electrical concepts. In a hydraulic system, the work done to move water is equal to the pressure multiplied by the volume of water moved. Similarly, in an electrical circuit, the work done to move electrons or other charge-carriers is equal to 'electrical pressure' (an old term for voltage) multiplied by the quantity of electrical charge moved. Voltage is a convenient way of quantifying the ability to do work. In relation to electric current, the larger the gradient (voltage or hydraulic) the greater the current (assuming resistance is constant). Mathematical definition The electrical potential difference is defined as the amount of work needed to move a unit electric charge from the second point to the first, or equivalently, the amount that a unit charge flowing from the first point to the second can perform. The potential difference between two points a and b is the line integral of the electric field E: : V_a - V_b = \int _a ^b \mathbf{E}\cdot d\mathbf{l} Useful formulas DC circuits : V = \sqrt{PR} : V = \frac{P}{I} : V = IR \!\ Where V''=voltage, ''I=current, R''=resistance, ''P=power AC circuits : V = \frac{P}{I\cos\theta} : V = \frac{\sqrt{PZ}}{\sqrt{\cos\theta}} \!\ : V = \frac{IR}{\cos\theta} Where V''=voltage, ''I=current, R''=resistance, ''P=true power, Z''=impedance, ''θ=phasor angle between I'' and ''V AC conversions : V_{avg} = .637\,V_{pk} \!\ : V_{rms} = .707\,V_{pk} \!\ : V_{rms} = .354\,V_{ppk}\!\ : V_{avg} = .319\,V_{ppk} \!\ : V_{avg} = 0.9\,V_{rms} \!\ : V_{pk} = 0.5\,V_{ppk} \!\ Where V''pk=peak voltage, ''V''ppk=peak-to-peak voltage, ''V''avg=average voltage over a half-cycle, ''V''rms=effective (root mean square) voltage Total voltage Voltage sources and drops in series: : V_T = V_1 + V_2 + V_3 + ... \!\ Voltage sources and drops in parallel: : V_T = V_1 = V_2 = V_3 = ... \!\ Voltage drops Across a resistor (Resistor R): : V_R = IR_R \!\ Across a capacitor (Capacitor C): : V_C = IX_C \!\ Across an inductor (Inductor L): : V_L = IX_L \!\ Where ''V=voltage, I''=current, ''R=resistance, X=reactance. Measuring instruments set to measure voltage.]] Instruments for measuring potential differences include the voltmeter, the potentiometer (measurement device), and the oscilloscope. The voltmeter works by measuring the current through a fixed resistor, which, according to Ohm's Law, is proportional to the potential difference across it. The potentiometer works by balancing the unknown voltage against a known voltage in a bridge circuit. The cathode-ray oscilloscope works by amplifying the potential difference and using it to deflect an electron beam from a straight path, so that the deflection of the beam is proportional to the potential difference. Safety Electrical safety is discussed in the articles on High voltage and Electric shock. See also * Electrophysiology * Ion channel * ECT References External link * Elementary explanation of voltage at NDT Resource Center Category:Electromagnetism Category:Electrical systems Category:Physical quantity ca:Diferència de potencial cs:Elektrické napětí da:Elektrisk spænding de:Elektrische Spannung et:Pinge (elekter) eo:Tensio es:Diferencia de potencial fr:Tension électrique he:מתח חשמלי hr:Električni napon it:Tensione elettrica ja:電圧 la:Tensio electrica lt:Įtampa nl:Elektrische spanning no:Elektrisk spenning nn:Elektrisk spenning pl:Napięcie elektryczne pt:Tensão elétrica ru:Напряжение (электрическое) simple:Voltage sr:Напон sk:Elektrické napätie sl:Električna napetost fi:Jännite sv:Elektrisk spänning ta:மின்னழுத்தம் zh:電壓